Got Melle?
by Spiffy
Summary: I got bored. It's a one time dealy with a fancharacter, but it's not like OMG LOOK PREFUCT GURL CUMZ 2 B-BOP N SPIK FALLZ IN LUV! ...Yay.


Got Melle?  
  
The Bebop was currently parked on a small backwater planet. Nothing much was happening, the place was boring as it comes, and they didn't have decent food. Spike and Faye were slumped over on the sofa, pretty much dead to the world, with Edward sitting at their feet typing away at her computer. Ein was off sleeping, taking advantage of the peace, while Jet finished pumping gas into the ship. And so time went on.  
  
.clickclickclickclack.  
  
.As did Ed's typing.  
  
.clonk click clack.  
  
.and Spike could take it no more. Lighting up a cigarette, he stormed out of the ship, and into the warm spring air. Spike sighed, quickly losing patience again, "Are you almost finished with that damn thing? I'm going nuts in there!" Spike continued staring up at the sky, blowing smoke into the clear blue.ness. "Hey, Jet?...Jet?" And it was then that Spike noticed Jet talking to a girl. She had dark blue hair that was pulled up into a messy ponytail, and from the back it was visible that she was wearing a pink T-Shirt and black shiny pants. Shrugging, Spike walked up to Jet and the newcomer.  
  
"So, you think you can? Please?"  
  
"Well, I dunno." Jet scratched the back of his head, "You'll have to ask Spike about that."  
  
"Ask Spike about what?" the man asked, curiously.  
  
The girl then turned to Spike, crimson eyes sparkling, "CANIPLEASELEAVEWITHYOUGUYS?!"  
  
"Woah, down girl. Why do you want to come with us, anyway?"  
  
Regaining her posture, the navy-haired girl spoke again glancing around suspiciously, "I'll explain later."  
  
Spike looked at Jet confused, and in return got a nervous smile and a shrug. He sighed. "Fine, whatever, can we just get out of here now, I'm hungry, and this place has crap to eat." Dropping his cigarette on the dirt and stepping it out, Spike went back into the Bebop, followed by Jet and the weird girl. Once inside, the three went to the control room, where Jet plopped down at the ships controls. Upon hearing the entry of her companions, Faye joined the three in the room, eager to get out of the planet's atmosphere and back into space.  
  
"Hey, what's with the broad?"  
  
Jet looked up at Faye, smirking, "She's gonna be staying with us.and what's with the hair?"  
  
Growling, Faye smoothed her hair out, "At least I have hair," Jet glared at her before she continued, "So, who're you?"  
  
The blue haired girl stopped looking around the ship and nervously replied, "My name is Melle.and um.you guys wouldn't happen to be police officers or bounty hunters or anything like that, would you?"  
  
"Actually," Spike intervened, "We are. Bounty hunters, that is.why?"  
  
"Uhhh.you see, I think that the police are gonna be looking for me soon.that's why I needed to come here."  
  
Faye blinked, "A baby like you, in trouble with the law? How old are you?"  
  
And again, Spike jumped in, "What did you do, anyway?"  
  
Melle suddenly gained a dark glint in her eyes, "I caught my boyfriend with another woman.let's just say he probably won't be with too many more ladies, now."  
  
Nervous glances were shared, and not another word was spoken. ~~  
  
So now the Bebop was soaring through space on autopilot, and Melle was wandering around, looking at stuff. The girl stepped a bit close to the sleeping Ein, which caught a whiff of her scent, and woke up, cocking his head to the side. He then got up and sniffed her leg. Melle looked down at the animal and grinned.  
  
"How adorable!" She reached her hand out and allowed Ein to sniff that, before she picked him up and scratched behind his ears. "Hey guys.correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't he look like that missing Data Dog?"  
  
"Yeah," Spike nodded, "That might be because he is 'that missing Data Dog'."  
  
".Wow," Melle mumbled, setting Ein on the floor.  
  
Spike chuckled, "And if you think that's amusing, look," he jerked his thumb in the direction of Ed, who was still lost in her computer.  
  
"Radical Edward, the genius hacker."  
  
Melle walked up to Ed, and looked at her. "But.but she's just a little girl!"  
  
Faye sweatdropped, "How did you figure that out so fast? That's no fair."  
  
"What do you mean? She looks just like a little girl. I take it you didn't know that at first?" Melle asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Dare I ask how you found out?"  
  
"No you daren't," Faye grumbled, trying to get the memories of that event out of her head.  
  
Melle shrugged and turned back to Ed, "So, watcha doing? Hacking into secret government files or something?"  
  
A few seconds passed before the red-head gave her distracted reply of "Solitaire." All that were watching fell over.  
  
After a few rapid clicks of the mouse, the cards on the computer began leaping from their spot at the top of the screen to the bottom, where they bounced out of sight. Ed grinned,  
  
"Whee! Bouncy, bouncy, bouncy!" She squealed, mimicking the cards until they stopped, and a message popped up onto the screen. "Awww, cards stopped bounce-bouncing!" Ed noted. And it was then that Ed noticed Melle, who was just watching the child in amusement. Ed trotted over to the older girl and looked at her blinking, before flipping her head to the side and looking at Melle upside down. Then she began circling Melle, as if she couldn't turn her back to her. When her investigation was over, Edward jumped onto Melle's back and wrapped her arms around her neck.  
  
"I like you!"  
  
Melle sweatdropped, "Well, that's a good thing to know."  
  
Ed jumped off her back and looked at Melle again before proudly stating "You're stinky!"  
  
Melle blushed and turned toward Jet, Spike and Faye. "Uh yeah.about that.is there anyplace where I can freshen up? I've kinda been on the run for a while and-"  
  
Jet cut her off, "No need for an explanation. It's 2 doors down and opposite from your room."  
  
"'Kay, thanks!" Melle said happily, before pausing for a minute, "Spike, did anybody ever tell you that your eyes are two different colors?" But before the startled man could give a reply, Melle was already bounding off down the hallway.  
  
And a door closed. And locked. ^__^  
  
Faye quietly walked to the end of the hallway, checking to see if Melle had gone into the bathroom yet, and, obviously, she had.  
  
"Good, she's gone, now come-on.I don't trust that girl.," Faye hissed, dragging Jet and Spike down the hallway.  
  
"Waitaminute, what are we doing!?" Jet cried. ~  
  
Elsewhere, Ein yawned and began to walk back to his corner, but Ed got to him first, dragging the poor dog back to the computer, where a new game of Solitaire was about to begin. ~  
  
Meanwhile, in Melle's newly-acquired room.  
  
".so I think she may be hiding something in this bag of hers," Faye said, poking at the half open black duffel bag that was sitting on a cot.  
  
Jet raised an eyebrow, "Alright then, so what are we gonna do?"  
  
"I'm going to investigate.you be the spotters. If anything happens, it'll be your responsibility to protect me," Faye smiled, peering into the bag. Her male companions sighed. There was no stopping her now.  
  
"Oooh.what's this?" Faye mused, unsheathing a small silver knife from its cloth hiding place. "It's pretty." And that is was. The blade itself was around four inches long, and 2 inches wide, and the silver hilt wasn't too much bigger than the blade, and was adorned with three small sapphires. Nobody seemed to notice the reddish-brown blood stain at the tip of the blade.  
  
After a few more seconds, Faye decided that snooping was boring, and left to do.other stuff. Jet was about to leave also, but turned back when Spike called his name.  
  
"Aw, jeez Spike, not you too!" Jet cried, as his friend looked around in the duffel bag. "Let's-that's not funny."  
  
Spike smirked, holding up a black bra that he had retrieved from the bag. (Well, we would hope it's not his.) In one quick move, Jet snatched the bra and shoved it back into its spot, uncovering some other things in the bag in the process.  
  
"Hey.what's this?" Spike asked curiously, picking up a clear medium-sized container, which appeared to be filled with cloth or tissues or.something.  
  
Jet blinked, taking the container, "I dunno, but there's only one way to find out," And with that, the container was opened. Inside, amongst the white cloth, were two roundish tan colored objects, with just a tiny tinge of crimson.  
  
".What the?" Jet mumbled, "What the heck is this?"  
  
Spike shrugged, eyeing the objects, "You think I can eat it?"  
  
"I think Melle is coming back, let's put this back and go.NOW."  
  
So, the objects were put back, and Spike and Jet were out right before Melle returned from her shower. ~ It was now about 10 minutes after Spike and Jet had fled, and they were now sitting at Jet's computer scrolling through bounties.  
  
Jet stopped and laughed amusedly, "Well well, look who it is.,"  
  
"Heh, I guess she wasn't kidding," Spike mused, "So, what's it say about her?"  
  
"Well, let's see.Name: Melody Carter, Birthday: Unknown, Age: Unknown, Sex: Female, Height: 5'6", ehhh.,"  
  
"What's wrong?" Spike prodded.  
  
"Nothing, but I was just wondering.can't you read for yourself?"  
  
Spike sweatdropped, "Yeah, I suppose I can do that." And so he did. ".why does it say her eyes are black?"  
  
Jet shrugged, "So, the police don't know too much about her, do they?"  
  
Just then, Melle decided to make her appearance. "So, checking up on me I see."  
  
The two guys were startled "That's such a terrible picture of me, don't you think?"  
  
Spike looked at Melle and blinked, "Um.weren't your eyes just red before you took a shower?" he asked, referring to her now black eyes. Come to think of it, her clothes were different now, too.  
  
Melle laughed, "They're contacts. I wear them 'cuz people say these eyes are 'freaky'." Melle plopped down into a black rolling chair and spun around a few times. "I don't mind, either way."  
  
"So, uh.Melody." Jet started.  
  
"Melle. Call me Melle, or face my wrath." The girl joked, beginning to laugh.  
  
"Heh.sorry, Melle. Anyway, I hope you don't mind me asking, but how old are you? There aren't any records on here of your birthday or age."  
  
"It's kind of a long story."  
  
"Well, we have time, don't we, Spike?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Melle sighed, "Well, let's see.I was born 23 years ago."  
  
"So you're 23.that wasn't so hard."  
  
"I'm not finished. When I was four years old I got in some kind of accident. I dunno what happened, but I must've been hurt pretty badly, because I was put in a stasis chamber for five years, healing. When I came out, I looked the same way I did when I was put in, only not so bruised up. So, my physically my body was that of a four year old, but technically it was nine. So now, some people consider me to be 18, since that's how many years I've been living and that's what my body looks like, but I consider myself to be 23, since I was born 23 years ago."  
  
".Wow. Pretty messed up," Spike commented.  
  
"I think the worst part of the whole ordeal is that when I became reanimated, I had lost all of my memories. I mean, yeah, four years of memories isn't that much, and I still knew how to do everything I used to be able to do, but it makes me kinda upset sometimes, since apparently, sometime while I was.sleeping or whatever, my parents both died.not even sure how." Melle smiled, "Fun, isn't it?"  
  
.Right.  
  
Jet glanced at Melle, who was now fidgeting uncomfortably and probably not even realizing that she was stretching her long red shirt even further, in all different directions. She seemed to be staring off into nothingness to, so Jet decided a change of scenarios might be good.  
  
"Um.come on, why don't we go back out with Faye and Ed." ~  
  
So now Spike, Jet, Faye, and Melle were all sitting on the black sofa, watching Edward beat Solitaire for the 34th time in a row.  
  
Desperate for discussion.or anything to do, Spike decided to get some more information on the newcomer, finally asking a question that's been eating his mind for a few hours, now, "Errr.Melle?"  
  
"Mmmyes?" she asked, smiling an almost catlike smile.  
  
"What exactly did you do to your ex-boyfriend, anyway? You didn't."  
  
".Kill him? Nah, that ain't my thing." The tension almost immediately fell from the air, but returned right after she replied, "I castrated him."  
  
The guys were immediately on the floor, grabbing their crotches in horror.  
  
Faye's eyes lit up. "You know, I don't think I gave you a fair chance before. Whaddaya say we start over again."  
  
Melle nodded happily. "I think that goes both ways."  
  
"So, you really castrated him?"  
  
"Yep," Melle's catlike grin twisted into one that was way too excited, "I kept them in a container in my bag.wanna see?"  
  
"You bet I do!" Faye cried excitedly, as the two ran off down the hallway, giggling like schoolgirls.  
  
Then another girl took off, "Wait for Edward! Edward loooves cats! Kitty kitty meow meow!" At the sound of the word cats, Ein was off, following at Ed's heels.  
  
Now the guys had stopped with their spazzing, and were sitting on the floor, stunned and disturbed. Then all of a sudden, Jet burst into laughter, his face going bright red as he clutched his sides.  
  
"Jet? What the hell is so funny?" Spike demanded.  
  
It was a few more seconds before Jet answered, "No, Spike."  
  
Spike blinked, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Jet erupted into another laughing fit, ".I don't think you wanna eat that." And finally, Spike did something that he should've done a long time ago...  
  
THUD.  
  
.He fainted.  
  
TEH END! 


End file.
